The objectives of this NIH-funded prospective, observational, longitudinal study is to provide information on the incidence and course of ocular complications of AIDS in the face of changing anti-HIV and anti-CMV therapies. The study will monitor secular trends in the incidence of CMV retinitis and other ocular complication of AIDS; will determine the effect of HAART-induced changes in immune status on the risk of CMV retinitis and other ocular complications of AIDS; will determine the characteristics of populations at high risk; and will evaluate the effects of treatments on visual function, QOL, and survival.